Summer Bay High School
Summer Bay High School is the main high school in Summer Bay. Built in the 1960s it has been the main school for the inhabitants of the town. Over the years the school has had several refurbs and also had several teachers pass through and many of the characters in the serial have been educated there. The school has had hundreds of pupils, many of them troublemakers from Alison Patterson in 1988, Kim in 1993, Shane Parrish in 1994 to Tabitha Ford in 2016. Notable principals was Donald Fisher and Sally Fletcher. The school even houses The Stewart Tree. As with all schools, Summer Bay High has had pupils who are bullied or are bullies and there has been playground cliques such as the ones run by Alison Patterson and Kim. Even some of the teachers have been bullies, such as Alan Stone and Lois Crawford. History Summer Bay High School was built in the 1960s to serve the ever growing population of Summer Bay. Walter Bertram was a headmaster. In the 1970s, Donald Fisher was transferred there from the city. In 1978, Donald became the Deputy Principal. Several pupils were expelled over the years for disruptive behaviour including Lance Smart and Martin Dibble. By the mid 1980s the school had several hundred pupils including Gary Samuels, Alison Patterson, Travis Nash, Roo Stewart, Matt Wilson, Donna Bishop and James Edmunds. Some of the pupils had relatives who were teachers and they thought they got special privileges such as Roo Stewart, niece by marriage to headmaster Don and Gary Samuels, brother of teacher Jeff Samuels. 1988-2003 In January 1988, a huge influx of newcomers came to Summer Bay. These were foster teens of Tom Fletcher and his wife Pippa Fletcher. These teens consisted of Carly Morris, Lynn Davenport, Frank Morgan, Bobby Simpson and Steven Matheson. Bobby Simpson developed an arch rivalry with school bitch Alison Patterson. Alison often got her cronies such as Judith Staples to be in on her schemes. Alison and Bobby had a few catfights. Alison re enrolled at the school in October 1988 but left soon after, this time for good. She left the area completely in February 1989. Emma Jackson arrived in 1989. In 1995 and 1996 Summer Bay High had 2 unlucky moments when there was a bushfire in the former year and a earthquake in the latter year. The school was renovated and revamped after this, with a snazzy design. 2003-present Principals over the years *??-1988 Walter Bertram *1988-1999, 2000-2002, 2003 Donald Fisher *1991 Lois Crawford *1999 Fred Spiers (temporary) *1999-2000 Judith Ackroyd *2002-2003 Paris Burnett (Rhett Giles) *2003-2004, 2007-2008 Sally Fletcher *2004-2006 Barry Hyde *2006-2007 Brad Armstrong *2008-2009 Martin Barlett *2009-2013 Gina Austin *2013-2014 Leah Patterson-Baker (stand in) *2014 Sophie Taylor *2015 Greg Snelgrove *2015-2017 Zac MacGuire *2017-present Maggie Astoni Known Teachers Over the years *1982-2003 Donald Fisher (promoted in 1988) *c1983 Mr Harker *1988 Jeff Samuels *1988 Miss Fenwick *1988-1990 Andrew Foley *1990 Alan Stone *1990 Grant Mitchell *1992 Lucinda Croft *1993-1994 Luke Cunningham *1993-1994 Roxanne Miller *1994-1995 Rob Storey *1994-1995 Donna Bishop *1995 Andrew Warren *1995-1996 Steven Matheson *1996-1998 Rebecca Nash *1998-1999 Natalie Nash *1999-2001 Harry Reynolds *2000-2001 Shauna Bradley *2000-2008 Sally Fletcher *2002-2003 Angie Russell Other Staff *1988 Tom Fletcher (janitor) *1988 Miss Graham (secretary) *1989-1990 Adam Cameron (janitor) *1991 Kenny Gibbs (caretaker) *1996-1998 Pippa Ross (secretary) *1999-2004 Irene Roberts (secretary) *2008-2009 Kirsty Sutherland (secretary) Pupils over the years *Donna Bishop *Rob Storey *Travis Nash *Lance Smart - ??-1986 *Martin Dibble - ??-1986 *Alison Patterson - c1982-1988 *Bobby Simpson - ??-1988 *Craig Barnett - ??-1989 *Steven Matheson - 1988-1990 *Carly Morris - 1988-1989 *Lynn Davenport - 1988 *Roo Stewart - 1988 *Alyce Davies - 1988 *Sandra Barlow - ??-1988 *Matt Wilson - ??-1988 *Alan Fisher - 1988 *Viv Newton - 1989-1990 *Emma Jackson - 1989-1990 *Sophie Simpson - 1990-1992 *Blake Dean - 1990-1992 *Karen Dean - 1990-1991 *Haydn Ross - 1990-1991 *Marilyn Chambers - 1990 *Simon Fitzgerald - 1991-1992 *Finlay Roberts - 1991-1993 *Sally Fletcher - 1992-1997 *Damian Roberts - 1992-1994 *Tug O'Neale - 1992-1994 *Shane Parrish - 1992-1994 *Sarah Thompson - 1993-1994 *Angel Brooks - 1993-1994 *Jack Wilson - 1994-1996 *Selina Roberts - 1994-1996 *Shannon Reed - 1994-1996 *Curtis Reed - 1994-1996 *Sam Marshall - 1995-2000 *Chloe Richards - 1995-1997 *Liam Tanner - 1996-1997 *Stephanie Mboto - 1996-1997 *Casey Mitchell - 1996-1997 *Joey Rainbow - 1996-1998 *Tiegan Brook - 1997-1999 *Aaron Welles - 1997-1998 *Justine Welles - 1997-1999 *Will Smith - 1998-2000 *Tom Nash - 1998-1999 *Gypsy Nash - 1998-2000 *Hayley Smith - 1998-2001 *Duncan Stewart - 1999-2001, 2004 *Peta Janossi - 1999-2000 *Mitch McColl - 1999-2001 *Edward Dunglass - 1999-2000 *Nick Smith - 2000-2003 *Dani Sutherland - 2000-2002 *Kirsty Sutherland - 2000-2004 *Jade Sutherland- 2000-2004 *Brodie Hanson - 2000-2002 *Noah Lawson - 2000-2001 *Kane Phillips - 2001 *Seb Miller - 2001-2003 *Max Sutherland - 2002-2004 *Tasha Andrews - 2003-2005 *Robbie Hunter - 2003-2005 *Henry Hunter - 2004-2005 *Matilda Hunter - 2004-2007 *VJ Patterson - 2011-2017 *Pippa Saunders - 2012 Photo Gallery H&a high school 1988.png|Summer Bay High School in 1988 H&a ep 46.png|A corridor in 1988 H&a eppie 34.png|Donald Fisher teaching pupils in 1988 H&a ep 423.png|Don dressed as a punk in 1989 to prove a point to pupils dressed as punks h&a andt foley in corridor.png|Andrew Foley gets a flea in his ear from Don about how to teach. Don walks off, leaving him stunned. H&a classroom.png|Tom in his janitor role in 1988. H&a dozza on phone 1988.png|Don is promoted to headmaster in May 1988. h&a don in punk clothes 1989.png|A close up of Don in punk clothing. h&a summer bay high entrance, frank morgan.png|Frank and Stevo go into the school, January 1988. h&a summer bay high near entrance.png|Frank and Stevo outside the school in 1988. h&a summer bay high outside front, frank and mate.png|Another shot of Frank and Stevo. h&a road outside summer bay high.png|The road outside the school in January 1988. h&a frank and stevo 1988.png|Frank and Stevo in the corridor. h&a ep 11 paper fight.png|The students have a paper fight, February 1988. h&a roo matt carly jan 1988.png|Roo, Matt and Carly in the corridor, January 1988. h&a sbh water sink.png|A water sink in a corridor. h&a don and lynn in office ep 16.png|Don tries to get student Lynn to lie to get autistic boy Nico put away. H&a ep 193.png|Bobby climbs into her classroom, that famous regularly seen SBH classroom. h&a flattie considers resigning.png|Don considers resigning in 1988 but is later appointed headmaster. h&a eppie 11 screenshot 4.png|Bobby and Carly in class. 1 Feb 1988. h&a eppie 11 screenshot 1.png|The messy classroom but they tidy up before Fisher arrives. 1 Feb 1988. h&a don turns radio off.png|Don turns the radio off while in punk clothing. h&a don on tannoy.png|Don makes an announcement over the tannoy about headmaster Bertram's return. h&a fisher punk 4.png|Don mocks Emma for punk clothing while wearing such stuff himself to prove a point. h&a lockers.png|Bobby by the lockers in February 1988. Category:Home And Away places. Category:Summer Bay buildings. Category:Summer Bay. Category:Exisiting buildings in Summer Bay. Category:Facilities in Summer Bay.